The field of this invention is crane mounting systems, particularly of the type used for mounting a crane with a pedestal.
Prior art crane mounting systems for cranes adapted to be disposed on a pedestal typically require the use of a large, machined shear ball bearings mounted on or adjacent the upper perimeter of the pedestal which are required to provide for rotation of the crane about the pedestal as well support the crane against all stresses and strains encountered due to loading on the crane boom. Should an overload condition manifest itself and/or should bearing failure result, accidents may result with the crane becoming detached from the pedestal and typically resulting in injury or death to the operator.